Eyes Never Lie
by Cherushii-dono
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata is cold, distant and quiet. She is a powerful prodigy, too. Exactly who someone wants... Akatsuki / Hinata
1. Addition

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Though I'd really like to. So that Sakura can get her ass kicked by Hinata or something of the sort.)

**Summary: **Hyuuga Hinata is cold, distant and quiet. She is a powerful prodigy, too. Exactly who someone wants... [Akatsuki x Hinata]

**Warning:** Hinata is damn out of character and there _might_ be some Sakura/Ten Ten bashing. Enjoy!

Hinata strolled quietly in the park, her dark bangs flowing quietly with the wind. Her hair was long, and flowing just like her cousin Neji. It was held up by dozens of long senbon needles. If you didn't know her, you would think that she was the perfect example of a beautiful, delicate lady. However, she was no lady, of course.

Hinata was 15 years old, but despite her petite structure, was a very skilled shinobi. She had already perfected almost all possible jutsus and the art of swordplay with twin katanas. She had a hidden power, that was 'out of this world' in Tsunade's eyes. Everyone in the village, although they did not believe she could be so powerful, never questioned her abilities.

However, she was orphaned at 13 years old. While out on a mission, long-time enemies attacked her parents and they died. It was said that when Hinata found out, she did not cry, nor did she vow to seek revenge. All she did was stare blankly at their mangled bodies, then return to her training.

Hinata carefully sat on a bench and took out a bento from her waist pouch. She gingerly ate it, her lavender eyes expressionless. Suddenly, she stopped. She deftly slipped a senbon needle out from her hair and threw it at a nearby oak tree. A playful, fake gasp was heard and a figure appeared from the tree.

"Hinata," the figure said. "There's a mission for you."

Hinata grunted in displeasure and threw her bento onto the ground. When the figure appeared, she suddenly seemed more at peace.

"Ah, Shikamaru," she said, closing her eyes. "I didn't know it was you."

Shikamaru grinned a little and shrugged. Hinata felt more comfortable with Shikamaru than she did with the rest because he was intellectual, cool and calm. She immediately did a couple of handsigns and appeared in the Hokage's tower.

"So, what is it?" Hinata said, with a tone of annoyance.

Tsunade sighed, and then turned to look at Hinata.

"It's a C-rank mission. Simple." Tsunade said. "Escort Yu Cherushii of the Hidden Sand to Konoha."

"Your team mates for this mission will be Shikamaru and Sai. Your squad leader will be Anko."

Hinata's eyes brightened at the word 'Anko'. So far, Anko was her favorite jounin. She appreciated her boyishness and her lively nature.

"Yo!" a voice sounded, appearing from right above their heads.

Anko hopped down from a vent in the ceiling and landed on the floor deftly. Hinata's eyes became even more emotionless, Shikamaru gave a groan, and Sai marked something down on his notebook.

"Right, so we're supposed to be on a mission now, aren't we fellas?" Anko smirked, hands on her hips.

"Why are you talking to us like we're young pups?" Shikamaru questioned, his eyes narrowing.

Anko shrugged, and looked away stubbornly. Tsunade sighed and flicked her hand to dismiss the team.

-Due to laziness, I shall not write what happens in the trip to Suna. The following is what happened on the way back.-

"Shikamaru?" Hinata whispered, glancing at the spiky-haired boy.

Shikamaru nodded, and then both of them threw several kunais with exploding tags at a tree in unison. Cherushii and Sai gasped as three cloaked shinobis appeared from the tree. They had black cloaks with red clouds, each of them spotting an evil look in their eyes.

"How did you know I was there, un?" one of them spoke.

He—or she had long blonde hair tied up to a pony tail. His bangs hung down to half of his face, covering one of his eyes. Hinata turned to face her opponents, revealing her Byakugan-activated eyes. She knew them, of course. The Akatsuki. They suddenly became a little—only a little, surprised.

"Hm, Leader said something about the white eyes, right?" one of them said.

He had blue skin and looked pretty ferocious. Hinata grunted. They were lavender, not white. She immediately did a couple of handsigns and summoned a gigantic black wolf with blue markings.

"Aoi." Hinata called the wolf, eyes looking serious. "These bugs seem to be a little problem here."

The creature narrowed his grey eyes at the Akatsuki members.

"I know what to do, Hinata-san." the wolf bowed, and then closed his eyes.

Suddenly, an infinite number of wolves with the same blue markings appeared from a space in the air, sprinting towards the Akatsuki.

"Guys," Hinata called, glancing at her teammates. "You all go ahead, I'll handle this."

"But-" Anko, Cherushii and Sai said, but was cut off by Shikamaru.

"She's much, much stronger than you guys think." he smirked, and then sprinted off with Cherushii and Sai.

Anko gave a last glance, and followed the rest of the team.

* * *

Hinata hopped onto her trusted summon, then did a couple of handsigns in a few milliseconds.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" she shouted, and spat out a grand fireball from her mouth.

Aoi was already forming a blue fireball, and when the two fireballs mixed, they formed a ball of many different colours, and went at lightning speed towards the Akatsuki. They were hit by the fireball, and a flash of light exploded throughout their battle area. Hinata already closed her eyes, knowing what would happen, and Aoi was immune to the blinding flash. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see them still alive and breathing—heavily.

They were visibly scalded by the fireball, but she could still make out their appearances.

"Deidara, Kisame and Itachi." she said, scowling.

The three of them smirked, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ugh.." Hinata groaned. "Kage bunshins?"

Aoi lowered her head, disappointed that she hadn't sensed it beforehand. Sensing her disappointment, Hinata stroked Aoi a little to comfort her. Hinata shared a close bond with all her summons. She had an affinity with creatures and could talk to every single wild animal, or read their minds. She had a lot of summons too, in fact.

"I don't think I need your help anymore, Aoi." Hinata said, looking into the wolf's eyes.

Aoi gave a smirk, nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Suddenly, hands—about six, grabbed her in all directions.

She was immediately paralysed by one of the hands on her mouth, which apparently, carried a poison. Before she passed out from another poison, she could make out the faces of her captors.

"Deidara... Kisame... and Itachi..." she thought painfully, and then passed out.

* * *

When Hinata opened her eyes, she was in a cave. After about 1 second of analytical thinking, she confirmed that this was the Akatsuki headquarters. Expectedly, a face appeared before her.

"Hey, Kakuzu! We've got a girly here!" he said, apparently shouting at a man behind him.

The annoying idiot (in Hinata's POV) had silver hair and purple eyes.

Suddenly, the man, Kakuzu, walked up to Hinata.

"I wonder if we could sell her off to some brothel. We could make decent money." Kakuzu said, staring inappropriately at Hinata.

Hinata suddenly stood up, noticing she was not bound in anyway. Surprisingly, she didn't feel the urge to go away. Instead, she looked at the two men.

"Hidan and Kakuzu, I presume?" Hinata said, looking at them.

"Hey, hey hey! Who said you could stand?" Hidan said, pushing her with enough force to create a crack in the wall she ended up in. He leaned towards her, squinting his eyes. "You would be a damn good sacrifice to Jashin-sama."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. She had heard about Jashin. And also about Hidan sacrificing people.

"Hidan, do not sexually harass our guest so early, please." Kakuzu said, pushing Hidan out of the way.

Kakuzu held out his hand to Hinata.

"I'm Kakuzu, as you know." he said, shaking Hinata's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Hinata was rendered speechless. '_Nice to meet you_'? What kind of evil organisation would use this phrase?

"I know what you're thinking, what kind of evil organisation uses this phrase, right, un?" a voice said.

Deidara was leaning on to the wall right beside Hinata.

"Look, group meeting. At the dining room – now." Deidara said, and then lead the way to the dining room.

He dragged Hinata along, too. A man with orange hair was sitting at the far end of the rectangular dining table. There was a woman with blue hair, and a few other males—one with black hair, blue hair and a redhead.

"Colourful." Hinata said, eyes void of emotion. She recognised them all, though.

The orange guy? Pein, the leader.

The blue woman? Konan.

The blackie? Weas—I mean, Itachi.

The blue guy? Kisame.

The redhead? Sasori.

"Welcome to Akatsuki," Pein said. "Take a seat."

Everyone sat down.

"As you guys can see, there is a new addition to our group, Hyuuga Hinata."

Everyone nodded—everyone except Hinata. For the first time in her life, Hinata stuttered.

"A-addition?"

**End of chapter!**

Yay! OK, anyway, I'm just making this fanfic for fun.

I'm not sure I'm going to update frequently at all, but if you want me to, do review!

I'm gonna make this sort of like a Hinata x Akatsuki thing.

I'm not too sure what to write next.

Give me reviews + ideas please! Anything is welcome. Critics too!


	2. Severing Ties

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, unfortunately. Or else it'd be called Hinata Shippuuden and Hinata would be in the Akatsuki.

* * *

A/N: OMG! I realised that I missed Zetsu and Tobi-kun in my previous chapter! Noooooo! They will make an appearance soon! Do not worry!

"A-addition?"

Pein nodded.

"You see," he said, staring intensely at Hinata. "I have noticed your... unique chakra signature."

Hinata, though still expressionless, had a small look of depression.

"So, you know about me..." she lowered her head, her eyes angry. "That was the reason why I did not trust a lot of people in Konoha. I was afraid that they'd harm me—that they would try to assassinate me."

A small, shining tear slipped down her cheek. But only one tear.

Soon, she was back to her usual self.

"Yes," Pein lowered his voice, his eyes looking serious (did I even need to mention it?). "I know... that you have _it_ inside of you."

Apparently, the Akatsuki members were not aware of the situation.

"What '_it_'?" they all said in unison, visibly curious.

Pein rubbed his temples.

"You will all know in due time," he replied calmly. "But as for now, where is Zetsu? And Tobi?"

The cloaked criminals all looked at each other blankly.

"LEADER-SAMA!" a voice called out.

Tobi crashed into Pein from the ceiling above.

Zetsu blended in from the floor.

Kakuzu nearly cried when he looked at the ceiling, calculating the repair costs.

Hidan cursed at the masked man as he tried to rub any dirt off his rosary.

Kisame let out a small chuckle.

Itachi showed no emotion.

Deidara laughed at the scene.

Sasori patted dust off his cloak.

"Tobi." Pein said as he got up. "DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT EVER, crash into me again."

Tobi simply mumbled a playful 'sorry' and got up to a seat next to Zetsu.

"Anyway, Kakuzu," Pein said, still looking at Hinata. "Fetch the new equipment for Hinata."

Kakuzu, wiping away tears, stood up, bowed towards Pein, and walked out of the room.

Hinata's heart was beating at an incredible rate. Sure, she didn't trust the villagers, but she still had friends in Konoha!

_Shikamaru..._

_Anko-sensei..._

_Naruto..._

_Sai..._

_Temari..._

_Kakashi..._

_Tenten..._

_Neji-niisan..._

She didn't like the girls in Konoha, because almost all of them were slutty and hopeless, all except for Tenten, perhaps. And Temari was from Suna.

(A/N: I suddenly like Tenten a little!)

Shikamaru... Sai... and Anko-sensei. They were the only two non-relatives she trusted a lot, excluding Temari.

Neji... they were so close.

Naruto... he had taught her a lot.

Temari, Kakashi and Tenten...

Temari was her best girl buddy,

Kakashi was an Icha Icha Paradise reading buddy, (AN: _Surprise! Hinata reads Icha Icha Paradise!_),

and Tenten was a great sparring partner.

If she joined the Akatsuki, she would have to severe all ties with them.

_Could I bear to?_

"Hinata!"

_But only those few treat me nice... how about all the villagers?_ _They always pass me those cold looks..._

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

_This is tough... good thing I didn't slash my forehead protector yet._

"**HINATA! LOOK AT ME!"**

Hinata awoke from her trance, only to see all the male members of the Akatsuki (excluding Zetsu) surrounding her, staring at her, concerned. Konan seemed to be folding some sort of banana-shaped paper.

She banged her head face-down onto the table, unused to the attention.

After a while, she heard a small cough from Pein.

She looked up immediately.

"All you have to do now, Hinata," Pein said, standing up. "Is to severe your ties with Konoha by slashing your forehead protector, like mine."

Hinata gulped.

She took off her protector from her neck.

She had important friends in Konoha, but at the Akatsuki, she felt that she was someone—someone noticeable and important.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, took a kunai out from a smartly hidden area on her thigh, and made a big slash. When she opened her eyes, she only saw all the members (apart from Pein and Itachi) sweatdropping. She noticed what she had actually done.

The whole dining table was slashed into half. She must have been too nervous to have actually missed the forehead protector. Or just unwilling.

"Oh, wait 'til Kakuzu gets a load of this." Hidan smirked.

"Ughh." thought Zetsu.

"..." thought Itachi.

"Bwahahahahaha! She sure livens up the place a lot!" Kisame and Deidara thought.

"Beautiful... wood... destroyed. I wonder how it feels like, brethren." Sasori pondered, touching his own wooden hands.

Tobi, as expected, laughed out loud.

Pein took a deep breath and sighed.

"Someone, do it for her." he grunted.

Sasori stood up, and walked over to Hinata.

"Why don't I do it for you, angel?" he smirked, and took his hands into hers, standing behind Hinata.

Hinata was visibly annoyed by the puppet, but felt a weird feeling. Damn puberty. She shrugged his hand off, giving a quick glare. "I can do it by myself."

With a move so quick, the metal had a deep slash. Hinata took a deep breath. It was over.

Pein grinned, and then teleported to some unknown location, while the rest of the Akatsuki members walked towards Hinata and Sasori.

"Good going, Pinocchio. Rejected much?" Deidara chuckled, folding his arms.

Sasori frowned. He moved away from his position, and walked back into his room together with the others.

"I am going to suffer here." Hinata thought grimly.

**Back in Konoha**

"Damn, where the hell in Hinata!" Shikamaru said, banging the bridge's supports. "She should have been here by now!"

Anko, Shikamaru and Sai were waiting for Hinata at the bridge after finishing the mission.

Anko and Sai tried several times to calm Shikamaru down, but in vain. There was nothing they could do—Hinata was missing.

"We've already searched the whole forest. There isn't a single trace of her!" Anko said, patting Shikamaru's back.

Shikamaru looked down at the smooth currents below the bridge as tears streamed down his face—he was crying.

"Kuso, kuso, kuso!" he cried, looking at the night sky. "I should never have taken any chances! How could I leave her alone? I always critisised her family for leaving her alone, but I did just that!"

Sai was trying to hold back tears of his own. Shikamaru was right.

Anko tried not to blame herself, but she just couldn't. If she was there to support Hinata, maybe she wouldn't have gone missing. This wouldn't have happened.

Shikamaru looked at them.

"For all we know, she could be dead! Or injured, beaten up, starving... or freezing..."

Hinata sighed in the hot springs. She sunk herself in deeper and deeper in the water. Her blank eyes looked straight into the water, but she wasn't focusing on it at all. She knew there were men looking at her.

"Let's see..." she thought. "Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi... wait. Tobi? Oh man, talk about bad influence..."

She sighed but let out a mental chuckle in her mind.

"Oh man, she looks curvaceous." Hidan chuckled, staring through a small peephole made in the wall between the men's and women's spa.

"Yummy," Zetsu smiled.

"... Hn." Itachi grunted, staring through another peephole.

Each member made a small peephole in different locations so that there wouldn't be any fighting to look through.

"Umm, Zetsu-san?" Tobi said, tugging at Zetsu's sleeve. "There's a rea-"

"Not now, Tobi," Zetsu said impatiently.

"But-!"

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a shield of water. There were a couple of fat ladies in small bikinis and flabby arms together with the Akatsuki men inside the shield.

"Shana, what are we doing in this?" one fat lady said, looking around. Suddenly, something caught her eye.

"My, my! You guys are so dirty to teleport us here with you!" she chuckled. "Well, I'm not a gentle one you know!"

Hidan wanted to puke.

Tobi was slightly confused.

"Oh, we are very, very tough!" Tobi said, clapping his hands.

The lady looked at the Akatsuki seductively, and took out something for that... string of a thing covering her privates—a whip.

"Oh, now now, we can't have you guys all over us in a second! Serve us!" she said, whipping Itachi on the butt.

Itachi scowled menacingly, while he just managed to catch a glimpse of a certain, smirking Hyuuga girl...

Whew! Chapter done!

REVIEW!


	3. A Letter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Ahh! It's currently 2:42 am in my country and I can't get to sleep because of my runny nose and sore eyes! Argh.

Hinata smirked the smallest smirk ever, and jumped back to the Akatsuki base.

"Serves them right..." she thought, eyes narrowing at the reason. "For peeping at me."

She went back to her room, to find a package there. On the brown paper package, there was a note saying: "To: Hinata, From: Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu!", followed by the chibi faces of everyone, carelessly doodled onto the note.

"Hmm," Hinata sighed inwardly. "I think I'm sort of guilty now."

She opened the package, careful not to rip it open, not to spoil the packaging, and not to damage the note. Inside, there was an Akatsuki cloak, hat, sandals and undershirt. She chuckled in her mind when she saw that Kakuzu had left a receipt in the package on purpose. She carefully took the garments and laid them on her table, just to admire them.

Suddenly, she heard a noise at the entrance of the base. She scanned the chakra and verified who they were: The Akatsuki 8. (_A/N: The Akatsuki 8 = Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu. I'm too damn lazy to write all their names again and again._)

She did a handseal and blended through the floor, down to the first floor. (_Her room was on the second floor._)

"DAMN, SHIT!" Hidan cursed, rubbing his neck and face. "THOSE FUCKING FATASSES SLOBBERED THEIR RUBBER LIBS ON ME!"

Hinata looked away from the gang.

"I guess I got a little overboard on my punishment." she apologised, and gave them a sad (though extremely fake-looking) face.

"Well, we forgive you, of course, un!" Deidara said, grinning.

The Akatsuki 8 all nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I'll be going back to my room." Hinata mumbled, and teleported to her room.

The Akatsuki 8 all went back to their rooms—all except for one particular Uchiha.

Hinata laid on her bed, trying to calm her thoughts. Damn, she had left Konoha. That was the most evil thing anyone could do. Leaving the place where you grew up and developed skills, all without a word, and leaving for an evil organisation. She suddenly remembered something...

Flashback

00000000

"I'm glad you guys are my friends," Hinata said, still with that blank look.

Shikamaru, Sai and Anko all smiled at her—the coldest person in Konoha had told them such a warm thing.

"And vice versa!" they all said, giving her a thumbs up.

Hinata looked at them.

"I wanted to ask you," Hinata suddenly looked more serious at them. "Would you all always respect my decisions, and never blame me for what I do?"

For a moment, they thought. Then as if rehearsed, they all gave a determined nod to Hinata.

"We promise," they said.

"You can trust me!" Anko laughed, patting Hinata on the head.

"I respect your decisions," Shikamaru said, scratching his head. "Because you are my best friend."

"Don't worry, I will never try to obstruct your decisions in life." Sai smiled.

Hinata felt a nice warmth in her heart, and she placed a hand over it. For the first time, she gave a small but genuine smile, and hugged the three.

"I love you guys." she whispered.

End of Flashback

00000000000000000000000000

"I've decided," Hinata said out loud, plucking up her courage.

"Decided what?" a voice said from the door.

Hinata, not shocked or surprised at all, turned to look at the annoyance.

"What do you want?" she asked, with a hint of irritation.

Itachi suddenly appeared on top of her on her bed, pinning her down.

"You thought that you could get away with me almost getting raped by those women?" Itachi asked, tracing a finger from her lips to her chin.

Hinata grunted, eyes visibly angry. She concentrated white chakra into her hand and smacked his away forcefully.

"What?" he asked, clearly irritated.

"Stop. Sexually. Harrassing. Me." she stated firmly, and immediately poofed away from him.

She reappeared in another Akatsuki member's room—Kakuzu's. The masked man was clearly surprised at her sudden appearance, but just waited for an explanation.

"Itachi's been bothering me," she stated, taking a seat at Kakuzu's desk. "I need a quiet environment to do something important. You'll help me, won't you?"

Kakuzu said nothing about it, but just continued reading a book on how to earn money on his bed.

Hinata activated her Byakugan just to keep an eye on Kakuzu while she continued to initiate her plan. She whipped out a piece of paper, a pencil and an envelope and immediately started scribbling on the paper.

_"Dear Shikamaru, Anko and Sai,_

_How have you guys been? I'm Hinata, by the way._

_I know this might shock you, but I have joined the Akatsuki._

_In a way, they seem so much more friendlier, and I think that I'd be happier here._

_Hey, no—don't think the wrong way. I love you guys more than them, it's just that..._

_Over here, the faces they give me isn't like those of the villagers in Konoha._

_They smile at me and make me feel as if I'm part of their family already._

_I hope you guys remembered what you told me last time—you'd respect my decision, am I correct?_

_I trust that you won't hand this letter over to Tsunade._

_If I discover that any one of you did..._

_Don't worry, I won't kill you nor will I throw you away as a friend._

_I just won't trust you anymore, but I'll still love you no matter what._

_And..._

_Anko-sensei, you should try to wear clothes that cover you up a little more. I can see Kakashi-sensei staring at your... yeah._

_Shikamaru, stop being so lazy. Find yourself a girlfriend or something, will you?_

_Sai, I have never once thought that you were emotionless. You are a great friend, and I just like the way you express emotions. Don't try to change. Oh, and if you want to swoon every girl in Konoha, besides me, you should try growing your hair. And when it's long enough, tell the hairdresser that you want it chickenass-style—just like Sasuke._

_That's all for now._

_Regards,_

_Hinata."_

A tear rolled off her cheek and onto the paper before she folded it and put it into the envelope.

Hinata looked at Kakuzu, who was already fast asleep. She teleported with the letter to the garden outside the base. She took out her twin katanas, bit her thumb, and spread the blood over the middle of the katanas, where both of them intersected.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." she whispered, and a white, tiny fox appeared before her.

"Shiro-san," she said, stroking the fox. "I need you to deliver this to Shikamaru and tell him to open it with Anko and Sai."

The fox focused on her with his icy blue eyes and nodded. He grabbed the letter from Hinata with his mouth, and dashed off towards Konoha. Hinata could tell that Shiro already noticed her defection.

Couldn't be helped, I guess.

Shiro was going at such a speed, that you could only see a small, very small mind you, white blur while he raced thought the paths. He reached Konoha in less than a minute. He wasn't summoned for nothing.

He sniffed out Shikamaru's scent, and noticed that he was in the Hokage's tower with Anko and Sai, obviously to report Hinata's case. He grunted, and waited for them outside the tower, hidden from any guards. After about 10 minutes, all of them came out.

"Hey," Shiro called, his tail wagging with anticipation.

Shikamaru, Anko and Sai stopped in their tracks. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Sh-Shiro!" he said, rushing up to the fox.

Anko and Sai were confused, but followed Shikamaru.

"Shiro is Hinata's summon!" he explained, looking at the confused pair.

"Yeah, yeah," Shiro muttured, waving a paw in their faces. "Now, she wants to give you guys a letter. Yes, all three of you."

He gave the letter to Shikamaru, and they all started reading it.

While they read, they all laughed sadly, gripping the paper tightly.

"T-these are too revealing, huh..?" Anko whispered, looking at her clothes. "Haha... I never knew..."

Shikamaru had tears dripping from his cheeks.

"Hinata, there's no need for a girlfriend... girls are just so troublesome. Especially girls like you... running away to join a criminal organisation and making me.. cry..." he said, staring at the paper.

Sai felt like a katana had slashed his heart into half, or a baseball bat had whacked his heart ever so painfully... she was one of the only true, best friends he had. Now, she was gone.

"What ever happened to best friends?" Sai asked, looking at the paper.

Before, it was Hinata, Anko, Shikamaru and Sai.

Now, it was only Anko, Shikamaru and Sai.

They stared at each other, and silently directed a message—that they would never tell Tsunade about this.

A/N: OK, I'm done with this chappie and have to sleep. I didn't want to make it this short! I have a lot of things I wanted to write, but I need some sleep. I promise to update soon. But please review and give ideas if you want this story to turn out in another way!

**P.S: Remember to review!**


	4. Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I only own Yu Cherushii, who was in the first chapter of this story.

A/N: Hi guys! I only just noticed my chapters didn't have those lines I put in to separate a few paragraphs. Sorry! They look so messy now. :X I'll make sure I put in the correct paragraph breaks now.

I know Shikamaru's a bit out of character—Sai and Anko too. And yeah... all the Akatsuki members.

But this is what fan fictions are for, no? To let the author direct the story!

**-X-**

"Hey, are you guys done talking to the piece of paper?" Shiro scoffed, turning time to time to check for eavesdroppers. They solemnly nodded their heads.

"Okay then, since you're done, I'll be on my way—"

"Wait!" The trio all said at once, grabbing Shiro.

"OK, OK! Easy on the fur. Pfft. I just had it conditioned..." Shiro grumbled, licking his fur.

"Ano, can you tell Hinata something for me?" Shikamaru asked.

Anko and Sai also requested for the same thing.

"OK, spit it." the fox said, eyeing them curiously.

"T-tell her..." Shikamaru trailed off. "That we won't betray her, and that we hope she will write to us more."

Anko and Sai nodded and nodded their heads, because that was all they wanted to say to the Byakugan user.

"Fine," Shiro said, and poofed away from Konoha.

**-X-**

"So, is that all they said?" Hinata questioned her summon, crouching down to him.

The fox nodded, then Hinata dismissed him.

"_Sigh,_" she lowered her head. "_I'm not really going to enjoy my time, but if this helps me to get stronger... then I'll defeat __**her**__._"

She got up from the grass in the garden, and walked back to her room. On the way, she saw Kakuzu, literally in tears.

"Why are you crying." she asked, without a tone of questioning. It was just for the fun of asking.

"Y-YOU!" he said, wiping away his tears.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Hidan... just told me..." he sobbed. "First the ceiling... now... the dining table... and then there was your garments, which you aren't even using! They are all going to cost money!"

Hinata looked at him, her eyes trying not to look weirdly at him because of this... money obsession of his.

"Fine, I'll do something about it." she said, and quickly went up to her room to don her garments.

She made a kage bunshin of herself, and told it to sleep on her bed. She looked at the mirror, admiring her new suit. She quickly snatched a book from her bookshelf and teleported somewhere in a flash.

-x-

"Kirisame of the Hidden Rain?" Hinata questioned, looking at the shinobi in front of her.

The shinobi scoffed and didn't respond.

"I take that as a yes." she muttered, glancing at the bingo book in her hands. "So, you do know you have a 50 million ryou bounty on your head, right?"

The shinobi still said nothing. Hinata narrowed her eyes. Arrogant ass.

She unsheathed her twin katanas, extremely swiftly thanks to her unique abilities.

She focused her wind chakra onto the blades, so that even from a distance, the katanas could slice the shinobi.

In a flash, Kirisame was dead, his head severed. Hinata lowered her head towards the severed one, her lips almost touching his ear.

"It's rude to ignore people when they ask you questions." she said, looking at the head. She kicked the whole body up to her shoulders, and then picked up the head. This was so easy.

She headed to the nearest bounty station and claimed the bounty.

Hold it...

Tomorrow was Kakuzu's birthday.

Man, was she going to do some serious bounty hunting today.

-x-

It was around 4 am when Hinata returned to the base, and was damn tired from all the killing. Sure, she didn't use chakra. But heaving their fat asses throughout her journey? No, definitely not her type of job. She was stained with blood on her snow white skin, struggling to walk up the stairs. When she reached the top, she bumped into Itachi.

He looked too surprised for words.

"H-Hinata?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "D-Did you put a kage bunshin in your bedroom to make it look like you weren't away?"

Hinata nodded.

"Well, you better check on it." he mumbled, then walked off.

Hinata pondered over what he said. What did he mean? Suddenly, she overheard a 'conversation' in her room.

"H-Hinata!"

"D-Deidara-sama!"

Oh. My. Kami.

Did she just hear herself—her kage bunshin, saying Deidara... _s-sama_?

She twisted the doorknob gently, only to find that it was locked. She didn't lock it!

She then twisted it again, with her normal force, and it broke off. Oh yeah, the power of confusion.

She nearly cried when she saw the scene in front of her.

Deidara was... having sex with her kage bunshin.

"A-ah, Deidara-sama... faster, please!" the kage bunshin pleaded.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, DEIDARA?" Hinata said, still trying, her very very very best to keep her cool. She couldn't look like a fool. No emotions.

"Oh, Hinata, I'm just.. arghh.. oh, you're so—WHAT! Why are there two Hinatas?" he shouted, suddenly stopping.

Hinata released her kage bunshin, and suddenly, there was a tingling feeling in her... ahem.

"I. Hate. You." Hinata stared at Deidara.

"I was fucking a kage bunshin?" Deidara yelled.

"You know, I should be the one yelling." Hinata grunted, head sinking lower into her cloak.

"Damn, I need to finish this off somewhere." Deidara said, pointing at his... you know what.

"Ugh, fine. But finish this off in your own room, please." she made another kage bunshin of herself and sent her out together with Deidara.

-x-

The next morning, she had to cook breakfast. The Akatsuki had to have their meal in their multi-function room, because of the broken dining table and ceiling.

_This is what you get for trying to take advantage of me._

Hinata added laxatives in Deidara's portion. He was gonna get diarrhea.

After breakfast, as everyone was still seated and chatting, Hinata talked to Kakuzu.

"Umm, sorry about the dining table..." Hinata whispered. Then, in her softest voice ever, she said, "But, Happy Birthday, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu widened his eyes. 'Happy Birthday'? He hadn't heard it in a long time—no, he never heard it before.

"Uh, th-thanks." he replied, silently twitching his feet, ever-so-touched by her words. How did she even know his birthday?

"Akatsuki records." she said, almost reading his mind. "Anyway, here is my present for you."

She poofed out a big box onto the table. Almost instantly, all the Akatsuki turned their heads to look at the box.

"What's that?" Kisame asked, pointing a manicured finger at the box.

"Kakuzu's birthday present," Hinata opened the box. "3 billion ryou."

"B-billion?" they all gasped, looking at the cash, which was neatly positioned and arranged in the box.

"Yes, billion." Hinata said, looking at Kakuzu. "I had to kill quite a few people to get this amount. By the way, where are your presents?"

They all looked away, mumbling a few words.

"You all don't have presents?" Hinata asked, a huge blush coming up on her face. "I'm the only one who got him a present? ... shit."

She used the teleportation jutsu to get to her room to hide her embarrassment. No one gave him a present? Except her? Not even Tobi? It was as if she was chasing him or something!

"Hinata." Kakuzu said, standing at her door.

"Oh, Kakuzu." Hinata mumbled, turning back to face away from him.

"I'm really, very happy." he said, looking nervously at the ground. "No one has ever given me a present before. And such a big one, at that."

"No one has ever given you a present?" she asked, looking at him.

He nodded.

"Oh," she said, then proceeded to sit on her bed. She patted the space beside her.

Kakuzu sat beside her on her bed, careful not to mess up or dirty the expensive sheets.

"I have three best friends—they are all very special to me. Shikamaru, Anko and Sai." Hinata said, lying down with her hands beneath her head. "We always meet up after missions, and on special occasions, we give presents to each other."

Kakuzu looked at his lap. He never really had any friends.

"I..." Kakuzu looked sadder. "I never really had any friends. Mostly comrades."

Hinata suddenly sat up.

"N-no friends?" she said.

He nodded.

"My eyes... and stitches. All the villagers and teachers regarded me as a monster." he said.

"... monster..." Hinata trailed off, remembering her childhood, where all the villagers regarded her as a monster. She had _it_ inside her. But in the academy, despite her quiet, rude nature, a few people started to see her differently, and eventually, those few people became her friends. She related her story to Kakuzu, who in turn, commented that she was 'one lucky girl'.

Hinata held out one hand to Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked at the hand, confused.

Hinata sighed, but then continued anyway.

"Friends?" she asked, nodding her head in the direction of Kakuzu's hand, to signal him to shake it if he agreed.

"Friends." Kakuzu said, took the hand, and shook it.

As he left, Hinata called him again. He turned back his head to look at her.

"Don't forget what happened just now." Hinata said, and then for another short moment, smiled a gentle smile that lightened up Kakuzu's day.

"I won't." he smirked, and walked out.

Back in his room, he started sewing a handkerchief, which had Hinata and him on it.

On the back of it, there were words.

_"Friends, forever._

_To: Hinata_

_For: The beginning of our new friendship."_

He silently sneaked back into Hinata's room while she was sleeping and placed the handkerchief on her desk. After he reached back to his room, he started thinking.

_What if she finds it too cheesy? Kami. I should get it back._

However, once he opened Hinata's room door, he found that he was too late. She was already reading it.

He rushed back to his room—silently of course, and jumped onto his bed and hid his head with a pillow.

_I hope she likes it._

Suddenly, he heard a small sound from the door.

Peeping from his bed, he saw a note.

He picked it up, and read it.

_To: Kakuzu_

_From: Your friend, Hinata._

_Thanks for the first ever present you gave me._

He smiled through his mask.

He was going to buy an expensive box to keep this note.

Before going to bed, he looked at the hand he used to shake Hinata's when he agreed to their friendship.

He touched it, and sighed.

_Friends... forever..?_

Soon, Kakuzu dozed off.

-x-

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! And it was quite cheesy, I have to admit. Heh.

By the way, I'm getting very little reviews! I'm so sad... **-sniff-** Agh! Hinata, do it for me!

**Hinata**: Review, or prepare to die.

**Author**: Umm, don't worry, she's making empty threats.

**Hinata**: -narrows eyes at Author-


	5. To Search and Kill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: Aww! I'm so sorry for taking so long! My MacBook was a little crazy and kept turning off by itself and I was soo pissed off at it, so I totally stopped using the laptop and starting playing my DS instead. :o

Now my MacBook's back in action! So here's the new chapter: _To Search and Kill_!

00000000000000000000000000

The following morning, Hinata awoke to the sound of an explosion right in the hall of the Akatsuki base.

"... morning training...?" she thought, rubbing her eyes. She realised it was only 3 am in the morning. "Kuso... even criminals need their sleep..."

She cringed a little and blended through the walls to reach the hall at a faster speed.

"What is this mess?" she asked, looking extremely irritated and tired.

Apparently, the explosion came from the toilet, and the toilet had a _queue_. Lined up were Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu, in order.

"Deidara-senpai! Don't get too rash!" Tobi squealed, narrowly missing an exploding paper bird. "Just get out quickly! Tobi needs to peeee!"

"SHUT UP, UN!" Deidara shouted from the toilet. "There was something in the damn breakfast that only... uhh... came out now, un!"

Hinata smirked in her mind. The laxatives were working. She went up to the queue behind Kakuzu.

"So, you guys usually go to the toilet at this time?" Hinata questioned, scratching her hair a little.

All of them mumbled a little, then turned their heads back to the toilet door.

"Umm... where's Zetsu, Sasori and Kisame?" Hinata asked.

Hidan looked at her.

"Well, Zetsu's a plant, so generally, he doesn't pee. Sasori's a puppet, so yeah, that explains about everything. And Kisame said something about 'swimming in the pond to relieve tension." Hidan explained, scratching his back.

"So he pees in the pond?" Hinata glared at them.

"Kisame-san says that's a _really mean_ way to put it, but Hidan wants to be a good boy, so Hidan says 'relieve tension'!"

Hinata's brows furrowed with her eyes closed as she remembered dipping her feet into the pond. Ugh.

"I'm getting back to sleep," Hinata yawned, turning her back to walk back to her room. "By the way, didn't you guys know there was an extra toilet in my room?"

In an instant, they all used the teleportation jutsu to go to her room.

"I... shouldn't have said that, am I right?" she asked the remaining one in the room—Kakuzu.

"Very right." he mumbled, sighing.

Suddenly, the toilet door opened and revealed a very tired looking Deidara.

"Ugh... my ass hurts like hell, un..." he mumbled. "Oh! Yo Hinata, un!"

Hinata simply stared back at the blonde, a hint of anger and rage on her face. Deidara, oblivious to her emotions, just staggered back to his room.

"Well, I did you a favor, Kakuzu." she spoke in front of the toilet, where Kakuzu was in. "Good night."

"Good night, Hinata." he replied.

And so, that night ended shortly after Hinata went to sleep peacefully when she sent the members a few death glares.

_A week later..._

"Katon: Gouryuka no Jutsu!" Hinata shouted, and in an instant, a large fire ball in the shape of a dragon appeared and attacked Itachi. Hinata and Itachi were sparring in the forest beside the base.

Itachi deftly dodged all attacks made by the dragon, and once it disappeared, he began throwing several shuriken at Hinata, which was of course, pointless.

While dodging the shuriken, she was always jumping back a few steps. As another shuriken was being thrown at her, she stepped back again. Suddenly, she noticed black flames just inches away from her feet, which was approaching it. Itachi smirked. She wouldn't be able to dodge it. However, the flames dispersed almost immediately before her feet touched them. Hinata grinned, and whispered, "Itadakimasu."

Itachi, being shocked, didn't take notice of a huge tiger right behind him. In a flash, he found himself in its jaws, but it was not chewing him, thankfully.

"What happened?" Hinata asked, while asking the tiger to put Itachi down. "You aren't that weak, I believe. If it was a real battle, you would have died by now."

Itachi was still too confused in his own thoughts.

_She had summoned a tiger? I didn't see her do it. And my Amaterasu... only Sharingan users can put the flames out. Why did the flames disperse so quickly?_

Before he could ask, Hinata had already disappeared.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about Hinata-sama, kit." the white tiger growled, and disappeared.

_Exactly what things...?_

Back at the base, Hinata saw Hidan sharpening his blade at the hall while Kakuzu was counting money. Typical. She continued walking back to her own room. She slid open a drawer in her desk and took out a scroll, brush and ink. (_A/N: I almost forgot what time they were in! I think I said pencil and paper in Chapter 3!_) Dabbing her brush deftly on to the ink, she began writing her letter.

"_Dear friends,_

_How have all of you been? I'm doing quite good now. I finally feel that there are people who are equal to me in battling, and they are great sparring partners. I've made a new good friend here, Kakuzu. Next time, maybe I'll introduce him to you. He's pretty nice, actually. And no, none of them have harmed me so far, and I guess they won't. Did the people in Konoha notice my disappearance? I think not, huh? Well, I just want to tell you one more thing before I close this message. I love you guys._

_-Hinata"_

She smiled a small smile before closing the scroll and tying it together. She summoned Shiro, and off he went to Konoha.

**Back in Konoha**

"I wish she was back," Sai said, after reading the scroll. Clutching it tightly, he passed it on to Anko. "We're no longer Team Ookami without her." (_A/N: Ookami means wolf in Japanese._)

Shikamaru said nothing, but just kept on kicking the dust on the ground. Anko breathed in deeply and chucked the scroll into her jacket pocket. After exchanging a few words with Shiro, the white canine dashed off back to his summoner. Suddenly, 3 ANBU appeared in front of them.

"Shikamaru-san, Sai-san, Anko-san!" one of them said.

"Hokage-sama has requested your being at the Hokage Tower, immediately." the other said, promptly handing them a backpack each. "These are your needed supplies."

Shikamaru rubbed his temples. Meeting the Hokage, and 'needed supplies'? Definitely a mission, and probably a long one, too.

"All of you will be on a mission to look for Hyuuga Hinata." Tsunade stated, standing up. "It is simple. When you find her, bring her back. If there is any resistance or suspicious actions, kill her."

Shikamaru, Anko and Sai tried not to fling a kunai at Tsunade. However, orders were orders. Beside them were Lee, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Ino Kakashi and Gai. Almost all of Konoha's best were sent on the mission.

"Now, go!"

As she said that, all of them disappeared into the forest.

"Neji?" Tenten asked.

"No, nothing. No signs of anyone living here." Neji said as his deactivated his Byakugan.

Searching for the missing Hyuuga was tough work. There were no clues, nothing. Anko, Sai and Shikamaru kept their mouths shut. Though they wanted her back very much, revealing where she was at was just as cruel as betraying her. Well, generally, it _was _betraying her.

"Wait! Look!" Sakura said, as she bent down and touched the ground. "Very small paw prints."

The remaining of Team Ookami stared at each other. _Shiro!_

"So what? It could be any wild animal." said Naruto.

Sakura smirked.

"If you look closely at the pattern of the prints, this animal was going at an unbelievable rate. Too fast for any ordinary animal. And from my resources, Hyuuga has a white fox summon specially meant transport of items." she stated, flicking her hair as if she was the prettiest and smartest girl in Konoha.

Tenten briefly released the kunai she was gripping, reluctantly. She was so annoying. Ino didn't care.

And Lee was busy drooling at Sakura.

"_Kuso... they might find out Hinata's location very soon..._" thought Shikamaru, as he turned around to glare at Anko and Sai. They had the same thoughts.

"I'm going to follow the prints!" Sakura said, and slowly walked beside the tracks.

Anko, not wanting to draw any suspicion, agreed and everyone was tracing the fox's prints.

Apparently, the fox had slowed down after a while. _On purpose, maybe..._

"Hey! Look!" Ino shouted as she pointed to a white object.

Akamaru barked at it.

Suddenly, its head turned.

_Shiro!_

"Oh, damn it." Shiro muttered, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed. "We lost him!"

In their minds, Anko, Shikamaru and Sai heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm hungry..." Chouji grumbled as he sat down on a nearby rock. "And tired."

The rest of the previous Rookie 9 started to sit down on the ground too, obviously weary.

Anko sighed, happy that their search was at a halt for the time being. "We'll camp here."

"Hai!" everyone said, then proceeded to set up their tents—everyone except Sai and Shikamaru.

"Hey, wanna share tents?" Anko offered, pointing to her own tent, which she had already set up.

Shikamaru and Sai nodded, happy to be able to sleep together as a part of Team Ookami.

_Later on, in the middle of the night..._

While lying down, Sai suddenly spoke up.

"We need to find a way to stop them from uncovering Hinata's location."

Anko shifted slightly in her makeshift bed.

"But how? Especially without making us look suspicious..."

Shikamaru sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"Aha!" he finally spoke up. "Remember that time?"

Sai and Anko stared at him.

"Which time?"

**Flashback**

"_Kuso..." Sai cursed as Anko roughly wrapped his injured arm with a bandage. "It's painful..."_

_Hinata sighed._

_Team Ookami were on a mission to eliminate a few bandits from the mountains. However, Sai got caught off-guard and was slashed by a kunai on the arm. Apparently, he was battling alone. He snuck out in the night to attack them because he wanted to prove to Shikamaru that he wasn't weak. _

"_Next time you need help, you better alert me." Hinata stated, sighing again._

"_How?" Sai asked._

"_Hm... ah. I got it." she said, and took out what seemed like a small, airtight cylinder. _

_She popped it open and seemed to focus on it for a moment, then immediately sealed the top._

"_Just open this when you need help." she said, passing it to Sai, then continued to make another two for both Anko and Shikamaru._

"_How does it work?"_

"_When you open it... __**its**__ chakra will leak out..." Hinata whispered. "And as you might not know, the pendant on my necklace reacts strongly to any source of __**its**__ chakra that's not coming from me. It can sense __**its**__ chakra even if you were a billion miles away. Basically, as long as you are in this world, it will sense it, and direct me to it. Thankfully, no one else except me and this pendant can sense it, so you can use it even if need to use it steathily."_

"_Wow..." Anko gasped, staring at the pendant on Hinata's necklace._

_It was a white crystal with curled metal securing it to the necklace._

"_Che, I doubt it'll be of use to me, though. I don't need any help, I'm not that weak." Shikamaru grinned, fiddling with the cylinder for a bit. "Unlike a certain artist..." He glanced at Sai._

_Sai was not at all amused._

"_Hey!" Sai glared._

_All of them burst out in laughter, while Hinata was in a corner, pondering._

End of Flashback

"Of course! We should be able to inform her, then." Anko said.

Shikamaru, Sai and Anko crept out silently into the woods, where no one would find them.

Shikamaru took a deep breath, and popped open his cylinder.

"Nani?" Hinata stirred in her bed as she felt her neck. "... my pendant..."

She groaned and snatched her cloak.

"They'd better have a good reason for this... preferably something to do with the reason to why Shiro disappeared without reporting to me..." she grumbled as she walked out of the base.

"Where are you going?" a voice asked from behind.

"A walk..." she said, a very, very tiny pinch of nervousness in her heart.

"I'll follow you, then." Kakuzu said, stepping up beside her.

"Oh, it's you." she said, trying to sound surprised. But obviously, if she had known the person was not Kakuzu, she would have already knocked them out flat. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Good timing. Follow me."

She grasped his hand and dashed into the woods, closing her eyes.

"Hinata? Why are we dashing? I thought this was a walk? And why are you closing your eyes?" Kakuzu enquired, struggling to keep up with her speed. She had to be the fastest person he ever knew.

"Keep quiet. My pendant will lead us." she whispered.

Her mind now, was exactly what she would see before her if she opened her eyes. She wasn't doing the running. Her body was operating on its own.

Finally, they reached a very tall oak tree, and Hinata's eyes opened once again, releasing Kakuzu's hand.

"Guys?" she called out to them, dusting the fallen leaves off her cloak.

"H-Hinata?" a voice called out.

"Shikamaru!" she gasped, and ran up to hug the genius. "Sai, Anko!"

The two went up to join the two geniuses in a big hug.

"I missed you all..." Hinata whispered, and hugged them even tighter.

"We missed you, too..." Anko said, and snuggled into the group. (How un-Anko-ish!)

Hinata heard a cough from behind.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you all yet." Hinata broke from the group and went over to Kakuzu. "This is Kakuzu, and Kakuzu, these are Shikamaru, Anko and Sai."

"I trust that since you are Hinata's friend, you won't harm us." Sai stated, still not too sure of the newcomer.

"Well, I can't say for sure. The opposite might happen." Kakuzu shifted pretty uncomfortably at the amount of attention he was getting. Well, the amount of 'can-you-be-a-good-friend' attention, rather.

"Che." Shikamaru scoffed.

"Anyway, what did you guys call me for? There doesn't seem to be any danger around." Hinata remarked, looking at the rest of Team Ookami.

"Hinata." the 3 of them suddenly turned serious. "You need to hide your base, and quick. We were sent on a mission to retrieve you, and... kill you, if you showed any signs of suspicion or resistance."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. She knew that they had been sent against their will, and also to keep themselves out from suspicious eyes.

"I... understand." she lowered her gaze to the ground, staring at her sandals. "I will do so as soon as I get back to the base."

"How the hell are you going to do that?" Kakuzu enquired once again, adjusting his cloak slightly.

"She has her ways." Sai smirked.

"Hn." Kakuzu looked away.

Suddenly, Hinata threw a bottle at Shikamaru.

"Refill." she stated.

Shikamaru clenched the bottle tightly and then put it in his pocket.

"By the way, what happened to Shiro? I'm guessing that you know why he disappeared without reporting to me." Hinata asked.

"He got discovered on his way back. Apparently, on the way back to you, he slowed down a lot, and he was seen by the team." Anko said, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Oh." Hinata said. "I see. Anyway, I have to go back soon."

Her friends all nodded at her in agreement.

"When you've all returned to Konoha, open the cylinder again. I'll take note of it." she said, then turned back.

"Be friendlier to Kakuzu next time, okay? He's never really had any friends." she whispered to the group before she and Kakuzu both teleported back to the base.

00000000000000000000000000

"Get back, quickly." Hinata grumbled as she gulped down her last cup of water.

She had already downed about 20 cups.

The rest of the Akatsuki stood at the back of Hinata, watching her.

She breathed in, and clapped both of her hands together.

"Syunkanidou Toumei no Jutsu!" she shouted, bit her palm and slammed it onto the floor of the base.

_(A/N: Syunkanidou is supposedly 'teleportation' and toumei is 'invisible'. I just got it off Yahoo Answers. Don't flame me if it's wrong!)_

Nothing happened.

"Uhh, what happened?" Deidara asked, looking around for any changes.

Hinata glared at him, looking a bit tired.

"That sure drained the chakra out of me..." she sighed, and stood up. "Take a look outside, if you please."

Itachi opened the doors of the base and was shocked.

She had transported the whole base and the things inside of it to a completely different area!

No—wait.

"Where's the base?" they all said simultaneously, not being able to see the slab of rock that was their entrance.

Hinata sighed. She expected more from a bunch of S-ranked criminals.

"The base is in a different dimension. It's also invisible to all eyes, even if they are in that dimension. Also, if you want to get back, do these..." Hinata did a couple of seals, then stopped before its completion. "And the dog and tiger seals. Anyway, once you step out of the base, you are back on Earth. The entrance is that slab of rock you all saw, and I also placed a seal to ensure that only members of the Akatsuki can come in. To undo the jutsu, you have to erase my blood print. So, until I give you the orders, careful not to step on it or accidently smear it away."

They all nodded.

After all the members got back, Hinata was left outside, and alone, where the base should have been. She breathed in a deep breath, and exhaled softly. Suddenly, she launched a kunai in behind the tree.

"Aha! There you are!" Sakura shouted as she came out from the tree, trying not to sound shaken. "I can't believe it! Anko, Shikamaru and Sai are aiding in your betrayal!"

_Aiding... betrayal...? How could she smear her friends' names like that!_

Unknown to both of them, Itachi was watching from a distance. Hinata was too angry to take notice of him.

"You cannot simply insult my friends' names," Hinata said, rubbing her eyes slowly. "I'm sorry you are going to have to witness this, though—actually, I'm not sorry at all. You have seen and said things you should not have."

"Oh, getting all powerful now, eh?" Sakura scoffed, raising her fist, then bringing it to the ground, creating a split.

Hinata dodged it, and appeared right in front of Sakura.

_NANI? _Sakura thought, too shocked at what she was seeing. _Her eyes... they are different...!_

Hinata smirked, clutching Sakura's shoulders to hold her.

"Amaterasu." Hinata muttered, and Sakura was engulfed in black flames, too pained to scream.

In the woods, Itachi was too shocked for words.

_Why does she possess... the Sharingan?_


	6. The Secret

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

A/N: I'm so sorry guys, it's been a year since I updated. Reason for quitting this story was that I lost interest in Naruto... but now I've revived my interest and I'm ready to write! (Unfortunately, I lose interest in Naruto every now and then, but always get back to loving it. So expect some abrupt hiatuses.) Additionally, my writing style might differ from my original. It's because it's been such a long time since I touched this story. But I hope that you'll continue to support me! And I'm not sure of the pairings yet. Also, majority of the characters in this fanfic is younger than they are supposed to be.

**Warning:** Due to me writing this late at night, I may have various grammar and logic mistakes. Bear with me!

-

Hinata's heart was in a mess. Not because of Sakura, but because of her own mistake. Her brief moment of hatred and fury led to her not noticing her surroundings. A very grave mistake on her part. Her secret was revealed. Will her plan be messed up because of this?

"So, would you care to explain yourself?" Itachi spoke, eyeing the kunoichi cautiously. "_That eye... _who are you, exactly?"

Hinata's body was raging with fiery, and anger. Anger at her own mistake. If only, if only she didn't make that mistake. But now that he knew, what was she going to do? Though Hinata was powerful, killing Itachi was not an option. Firstly, Itachi was a powerful foe and would not be defeated that easily. Lastly, killing him might make the Akatsuki think that she's betraying them, and will ultimately lead to her being hunted down by 7 other S-ranked criminals.

"This is no ordinary secret I'm about to tell you. Are you sure you want to listen?" Hinata replied, disappearing up a nearby tree to sit on.

Itachi smirked. He appeared in front of Hinata within a split second, sitting down on the branch with her to listen. "Of course."

"This happened quite a long time ago. When your mother met my father, they fell in love. 'Love at first sight', he called it. Tch, what a bastard. Anyway, both of them were already married, so you could call it an affair—adultery. They had a child—which was me. I was born with the traits of both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan—the Sharingan and the Byakugan.

My father and mother raised me secretly at an old, abandoned shack in the forest. When I was 6 years old, they started fighting, pushing the responsibilities of owning me to each other. Your mother won, and my father brought me back to the Hyuuga estate as an 'abandoned child'. My mother had been suspicious about me having Hyuuga eyes, though, and she managed to squeeze the truth out of my father. That idiot of a mother even had the heart to forgive my father, the one who had an affair. She raised me like her own, and that made me sick. Your mother completely forgot about me, not even looking at me once when I was on a mission to deliver something to the Uchiha residence. I honestly tried to love my parents, I eventually did. But that woman... your mother...

When I was 13, your mother suddenly approached me. She told me that she wanted to take me out for an outing, just to spend time with me. Foolishly, like a child, I agreed. She led me to a forest where she started to show her true motives. That was when I realised, that she was no ordinary woman. She was powerful. Your mother trapped me in special cage and brought me to a laboratory. She forcibly cloned me and sent my clone back to Konoha so that no one would notice my disappearance.

She gorged my eyes out, and modified them. I was trapped in a world of darkness and pain, but my hearing did not fail me. She told me her plans—she would make my eyes able to alternate between the genes I had with me: the Sharingan and Byakugan. Additionally, she was able to create an eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and a Byakugan with no blind spots. I have no idea how, but she did it.

When my eyes were planted back into me, I went on a rampage. I was out of control. That night, when I was 13, in was not 'long-time enemies' that killed my parents, but me. I had killed them cruelly by my own bare hands. Your mother was watching from afar, proud of her new 'test subject'. When I awoke after my mind went out of control, she wanted to modify my body even more. When I asked her why she only tried to max out my abilities, but not her sons', she told me that it was because I carried the genes of two very powerful abilities, and that I would be able to become the ultimate weapon along with my _special _chakra. She stabbed me with a needle before I could escape, and injected a fluid into me. Slowly, my eyes went crazy. They hurt horribly, and were spinning out of control. She had injected the Rinnegan genes into me.

Fortunately, her body was very weak by the time I got back to normal. Apparently, modifying my body took a hell lot of youth from her body. I managed to escape from her and stayed alive in Konoha, refusing to reveal my horror story to anyone. Your mother, I believe, has probably already found a way to regain back her power. She was no ordinary kunoichi, and I know that. Therefore, I am out to seek revenge on her. She made me kill my parents."

Itachi was rubbing his temples. This was all too much to handle. "Hold on, but I had already killed my mother, did I not...?"

"Unfortunately for you and me, no. Despite your high leveled Sharingan, I'm afraid that you could not see through her guise. You only killed her clone, and she's hiding somewhere now." Hinata stated, tying her hair up due to the heat from recounting her past.

"And one more thing... what is that about your _special_ chakra? What do you mean?" Itachi glared, curious to find out more about this bizarre secret

"I'm surprised that you don't know. I thought everyone in Konoha knew about it." Hinata replied back, flipping her bangs out of the way.

"About... what?" Itachi said, clenching his fists tightly.

"I am the host of the _Jūbi._"

-

Have to end here guys! So sorry. I'm really tired now since it's 3:50 a.m. Please review once again, and perhaps include your favourite Hinata pairing! I might decide on one soon through tally of votes + my own opinion. =)


	7. An Idea

**Disclaimer:** Okay, you know what? I'm sick of disclaimers. This will be my last. I do not own Naruto!

**A/N:** Hi guys~ I would just like to remind you, typically like any author would, to review! I'm going to continue this story regardless of the reviews, but it would make me feel nicer, you know? Anyway I'm writing cause' my internet just died on me. (No more Hinata fanfics! T_T) Oh, oh, and I forgot to add. I use British-English and not American-English, so words like 'traumatized', which have a 'z', will be spelled 'traumatised' instead. Also, words like 'colorful' and 'favorite' would be spelt as 'colourful' and 'favourite'. Now onto the story!

**UPDATE: I'm so sorry I left out Sasori! Yes, Sasori does exist in this fanfic! I would like to thank Akuma Hana for this! I have added in Sasori's paper.**

00000000000000000000000000

Flashback:

"_I'm surprised that you don't know. I thought everyone in Konoha knew about it." Hinata replied back, flipping her bangs out of the way._

"_About... what?" Itachi said, clenching his fists tightly._

"_I am the host of the Jūbi."_

End of Flashback

"... the Jūbi...?" Itachi mumbled, unsure of the word. He never heard of the Jūbi before. Kyuubi, yes, but.. Jūbi?

"I see that you're confused," Hinata stated, propping a leg up to adjust her sitting position. Sharpening her katanas, she continued.

"Not many people know about this, but the Jūbi does exist. Jūbi, as the name suggests, is the ten-tailed beast. Unlike the other Bijuus which attack as a natural disaster, the Jūbi was born from an unknown origin, and its lingering soul found a host immediately. Obviously, that host was me. It was a random pick, apparently.

The process was a silent one—I did not seem to be affected by the Jūbi's chakra in any way when I was born. Only when my father used his Byakugan nearby me, he accidentally stumbled upon my undetected, huge amount of chakra. You see, the Jūbi has a special type of chakra, unlike all the other Bijuus. It can remain undetected in its host's body, and people would only be able to detect the host's original chakra. However, the Byakugan is of course, a special bloodline limit.

After consulting the Hokage, and having a specialist look into my mind, it was confirmed. The Jūbi was inside me. Also, the specialist died shortly after... and I'm pretty sure I was the cause.

Anyway, I'm still unable to control it despite having the highest possible level of Sharingan. Two reasons, though. I'm still not a master at controlling all the freaking eye techniques I possess, but I'm more skilled in using the Byakugan since I was only formally trained on that, growing up in the Hyuuga household. If I was a master of all of them, though... well that is a little outrageous. I'd be overpowering. And secondly, the Jūbi _is_ once again, very different from the other Bijuus. Much more powerful, as well as much more difficult to control."

Itachi was, naturally, a little shocked. To know that this girl had so much potential—a little too much, actually. If she was to awake that potential... Itachi clenched his jaw slightly imagining the outcome. However, no matter how strong she was, it would be hard to master all the eye techniques as well as control the Jūbi in one lifetime. _Unless... she could have more than one lifetime..._

"We better get going, Pein is calling for a meeting." Hinata interrupted Itachi's thoughts, slipping the katanas back into their shafts. "Since we're close by, it's better to go there personally, no?"

Itachi did not seem to have heard her, entering the hideout without replying her. He swiftly walked into the meeting room, which he was thankful to have. Before that, meetings were always held on those large fingers. Even as an S-ranked criminal, he was bothered to have such a... lowly meeting place.

Quickly, more members started pouring in until all of them had arrived. Hinata quietly took a seat beside Kakuzu, while Zetsu took a seat beside Hinata before Hidan did. Hidan silently cursed and instead, sat beside Itachi. Pein looked bothered while everyone was settling down, and finally, he spoke.

"... we are going to have a holiday." he said, veins pulsing in his temples. "As suggested by _Konan_."

Pein hissed the last word in anger. We, a group of criminals, having a holiday? But how could he simply ignore and defy the wishes of the woman he grew up with, and spent the most of his life with? But just the thought of saying the dreaded, merry word...

"Yay! Tobi likes holidays!" Tobi exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

The other Akatsuki members all had a smirk on their faces, already planning what to do.

"On one condition." Pein cleared his throat, and continued. "All of you must write about what you are about to do with your holiday. Just a simple, brief sentence would do, unless you have a lot to write. Just write about it anywhere and leave it outside your door. ... Hinata! You will collect them and pass them to me. Due in half an hour, no excuses! ... and do not look into the other members' papers!"

Hinata grunted in reply.

"Okay, dismissed!"

All of the members disappeared in a flash.

_Hm... what shall I write? _Hinata thought, lying down on bed. _I will definitely be visiting Ookami... but perhaps, I should go back to Konoha in a disguise? Yes, yes... that'd be good. As who, though? Hm... ah, I have an idea. This would be fun._

Having written down her plans, she smirked. They were risky plans, but she'll have enough fun. With her high-leveled skills, she would easily be able to disguise herself as someone else without getting discovered. Despite having a lot of potential, Hinata was not the typical sadistic killer. In fights, she only killed people she truly wanted or ought to, but left others alive, though barely. She thought of her Sharingan, Rinnegan and Jubi as somewhat evil things, things not to depend on too much, though useful at times.

As she collected each piece of paper, she looked into the plans of the other members, disregarding Pein's words.

_Tobi: Play and play and play and play and play and play and play ... and play and play ... and play and play ... Play and play and play and play and play and play and play!_

_Sasori: Build more puppets, release a doll collection_

_Zetsu: Do more gardening and eat more people _

_Hidan: Worship Jashin-sama! ALL HAIL JASHIN-SAMA!_

_Itachi: Meditate, relax, find peace._

_Kisame: Go swimming! Hell yeah!_

_Deidara: Work on more sculptures, find a way to use my C4 clay without killing myself_

_Kakuzu: Count all my money, sew stuff._

_Konan: Go shopping and sneak up on my crouching tiger to uncover his hidden dragon!_

Hinata was threatening to cry in horror when she read Konan's paper. It was truly... unexpected.

"Hmm, these all look like pretty reasonable plans." Pein thought while looking through the papers. "Especially Konan's..."

When he came to Hinata's, he paused momentarily. _What was wrong with this girl?_ It was extremely risky, but Pein did not doubt Hinata's ability. _Sure, she's good enough, but... well, I guess we criminals all need some fun once in a while._ Pein sighed after reading through all of them, and proceeded to to rest, with the papers scattered around.

_Hinata: Hang out with my old friends while going back to Konoha disguised as Uchiha Sasuke._

_00000000000000000000000000_

A/N: Hehe~ I really don't know how to write cliffhangers. Anyway, I can't wait to get this uploaded! But my internet still doesn't work... please review, though! I would really like to know if people are actually reading my fanfic!


End file.
